parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toto Dynamite
Zack Isaac Sanchez's TV spoof of "Black Dynamite". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Black Dynamite - Toto (Huevocartoon) * Bullhorn - Manolo Sanchez (The Book of Life) * Rudy Ray Moore - Maurice (Madagascar) * Singer - Gnomeo (Gnomeo & Juliet) * Honeybee - Maria Posada (The Book of Life) * Cream Corn - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * The Boss Man - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Helicopter Pilot - Gene (The Emoji Movie) * Tinbee's Singing Voice - Gazelle (Zootopia) * Fatback Taffy - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) * Hoe Crows - Martians (Marcianos vs. Mexicanos) * Rita Marley - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Wolf - Brenda (Sausage Party) * The Fiendish Dr. Wu - Linnux (Rock Dog) * Chinatown Assassin - Gaturro * R.A.C.I.S.T. - Baymax (Big Hero 6) * Bill Cosby's Assistant - Fred (Big Hero 6) * Dick Clark - Condorito * Newscaster - Reggie (Free Birds) * Child - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Reporter - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Foxxy Mama - Atsuko Kagari (Little Witch Academia) * Michael Jackson - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) * Dennis Flynn - Doogal * Mr. Rogers - Ratso (The Ugly Duckling and Me!) * Bob Marley - Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) * Joe Jackson - Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) * Ninja - Chris Kirkman (Bravest Warriors) * Rip Tayles - Wreck-It Ralph * Female Cop - Tremebunda (Condorito) * J. Edgar Hoover - Whisper (Yo-kai Watch) * Human Horse - Boog (Open Season) * Gay People - Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Leroy Van Dyke - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) * Waka Blocka Blaow - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) * Al Sharpton - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) * The Doctor - Woody (Toy Story) * Richard Pryor - Nathan Adams (Yo-kai Watch) * Paul Mooney - James P. Sullivan (Monsters, Inc.) * Tasty Freeze - Junior (Storks) * Captain Quinton - Lucius Best / Frozone (The Incredibles) * Frank the John - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Puppet Minion - Jibanyan (Yo-kai Watch) * Shark Victim - Marlin (Finding Nemo) * Stewie - Top Cat * Announcer - Himself * The Mayor of Beach City - Jaime Maussan (Marcianos vs. Mexicanos) * Fred Berry - Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) * Teacher - Mr. Ray (Finding Nemo) * Laughing Prisoner - El Chacas (Marcianos vs. Mexicanos) * Basehead - Dylan (Doogal) * Flying Junkies - Osmosis Jones * Stewie's Brother - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Jim Kelly - Rocky Rhodes (Chicken Run) * Cindy Breakspeare - Beth Tezuka (Bravest Warriors) * Dexter - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) * Saint - Eric Cartman (South Park) * Richard Nixon - Tigger (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * Henry Kissinger - Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland) * James Bonds - Sherlock Gnomes * News Reporter - Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) * Elvis Presley - Russell Ferguson (Littlest Pet Shop) * Muhammad Ali - Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) * Racer X - Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) * The Voice - Eunice (Hotel Transylvania) * Moms Mabley - Grammy Norma (The Lorax) * Connie Lingus - EVE (Wall-E) * Pimp - Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country) * A Cat Named Rollo - Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) * Chief McGillihorn - Gru (Despicable Me) * The Wicked Bitch of the West Side - Bruce (Finding Nemo) * Donald Sterling - Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina) * Television Executive - Hank (Finding Dory) * Cracker Cop Georgette Perna Kids - Turbo * Crenshaw the Slime - Elliot (Open Season) * Daddy Dynamite - Chicken Joe (Surf's Up) * A Cat Named Rallo - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * John the John - Murray (Hotel Transylvania) * Sun Tzu - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Black Lucky - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Jamaica Labour Party Member - Oscar (Shark Tale) * Melvin Van Peebles - Uncle Grandpa * Don Cornelius - Lynn Sr. (The Loud House) * Bill Cosby - Alex (Madagascar) * Spike Lee - Branch (Trolls) * That Frog Kurtis - Chicken Little * That Bastard Kurtis - Adult Simba (The Lion King) * Laurence "Mr. T" Tureaud - Earl Devereaux (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * O. J. Simpson - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Li'l Orphan Willis - Russell (Up) * Broto - Remy (Ratatouille) * Pam Grier - Lori Loud (The Loud House) * Reverse Strip Club Owner - Leni Loud (The Loud House) * Donald the Accountant - Marty (Madagascar) * Jermaine Jackson - Melman (Madagascar) * Arnold's Stomach - Winnie the Pooh (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * George Washington Carver III - Paddington * Radio DJ - Lenny (Shark Tale) * Homo - Arthur Claus (Arthur Christmas) * Amazon Moon Bitch Leader - Gloria (Madagascar) * Lil' Orphan Penny - Bonnie (Pokemon) * Eartha K.I.T.T. - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Euphoria - Princess Fiona (Shrek) * Li'l Orphan Arnold - Harold Hutchins (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) * Li'l Orphan Rodney King - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) * Li'l Rodney Munchkins - Valiant * Moorhead - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Child Services Lady - Sally Brown (Peanuts) * Hotel Employee - Tulip (Storks) * H*e Crows - Red Dogs (The Jungle Cubs) * Chocolate Giddy-Up - Komasan (Yo-kai Watch) Category:Black Dynamite TV Spoofs Category:Black Dynamite Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV-spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:Zack Isaac Sanchez Category:Zack097